narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hidden in the shadows
The mist was refreshing, yet it stung. Kisame could not begin to wonder who had created it. Everything about the mist was sending a chill down his spine. To Kisame, the mist looked like a school of fish. But that was impossible. Unless, HE had created it. But, he was loyal to the hidden mist. He wouldn't betray them. Unless, he was never loyal to them in the first place! Hurriedly swinging samehada, he was barely able to knock away the katana that had nearly impaled him. The mist cleared and a young boy was seen in the light coming from the bright sun."Perceptive as ever, Kisame."the boy exclaimed."too bad I'll have to kill you." Kisame's long shark-like face changed from a shocked expression to an amused one."You were always a joker,Kazu,always a joker. Give it up and go back to the village. "kisame said with a wide grin appearing on his blueish face."Now why would I do that. Zabuza would kill me if I did that.How about this. Meet me at the the Land Of Water's border tomorrow."Kisame's face curled into a worn out snarl."This better be good Kazutora."He screamed in a blood-curdling tone,using the young boy's full name for the first time."This better be good." "I was beginning to think you weren't coming, Kisame."Kazutora exclaimed with a grin."Wipe that grin off your face, you wannabe swordsman." Kisame spat back. The waves crashed against the rocky edge of the island that was the Land Of Water and cast a sense of impending doom as the young adolescent boy stood silently. "I never did understand your sense of humor,Kisame."Kazutora exclaimed with another grin replacing the blank look on his formerly expressionless face"Here, take this cloak." he muttered as he held out a black, silk cloak with a few small red clouds covering the collar and the upper part of it. Muttering curses, Kisame reluctantly accepted the cloak and put it on. Good now follow me. "I know someone who wants to meet you."Kazutora muttered as his put on his own black cloak. "Follow me, to the village known as amegakure... Blood splattered across the cold wood floor as Pein killed the person who had tried to stop him from collecting his 6th and final body. The limp body fell to the ground as pein started to inject chakra receivers into the body." That was all too easy." He said in a cold, emotionless voice. Kisame's feet ached from having run an amount close to 120 miles without a break. "Are we there yet?!" He screamed for the 80th time."Nearly"Kazutora replied in a vioce that was lost in the wind. Kisame was bored and had nothing to do,so he tried to pry away at the cold hands that held kazutora's past a secret. "So, how did you get involved with akatsuki in the first place?" The only answer the question got was silence. "So you want to know how I got involved with akatsuki,eh? Ill, tell you when we get to Amegakure." Kazutora finally responded. Dark clouds floated through the sky and thunder could be heard as the setting sun cast a red glow on the village of Amegakure. "Two suspicious ninja had arrived earlier,sir!" a ninja exclaimed as an Orange haired man walked by. The two suspicious ninja were standing as the Orange haired arrived in front of them. "Welcome back, Kazutora. I assume the man who is standing next to you is Kisame. Am I correct?" The man asked. "Yes, my Leader. This is Kisame." Category:Fanon Story